<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wet by asmaanixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563956">wet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx'>asmaanixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ishq Mein Marjawan 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sexual Tension, episode 91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddhima becomes highly fascinated by the wet fringes of Vansh's hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riddhima was walking back to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had decided to take a little walk in the backyard to help calm her troubled mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one hand Vansh tells her that even if he tells her everything about Ragini, she wouldn’t believe him. But then on the other, he refuses to even speak about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How would Riddhima’s questions be put to rest if he wouldn’t even do the due diligence of answering them in the first place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew Ragini was a touchy subject for him, but the questions Riddhima had about her were just as valid, and important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she should just drop the whole matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it is she was going to tell Vansh everything about her and Kabir. Once revealed, the truth about Ragini wouldn’t even matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riddhima!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima startled hearing her name yelled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terrified that something might have happened to Vansh, she ran to their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vansh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had barged in, and ran towards him without paying any regard to her surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mistake, as she slipped, and would have surely hit her head, or at the very least her back, had it not been for Vansh catching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, Riddhima had reached out, and grabbed his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, she beheld a most ethereal sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Vansh, but not like how she was used to seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair messy, and unkempt. A little curly, and wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skin soft, and hydrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima could swear there was a glow to him as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might have simply been the light bouncing off of his all white night attire. Riddhima wasn’t quite sure, but whatever it was, she liked it a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never knew Vansh’s hair could curl like that. Made her wonder just how much time did he spend in front of the mirror to get rid of them. It was a shame. He looked mighty cute in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fascinated by them, Riddhima extended a hand, and lightly touched them. Just a little fluff, but it was enough to bring a curious smile to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Vansh didn't say anything, she ran her fingers through his hair again, this time pulling on them just enough to see the top of his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Vansh dug his fingers into her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not too hard to hurt, but just enough for her to feel them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima dragged her eyes down from his hair towards his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fascinated smile vanished, and was replaced with something more hypnotic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t realized how intensely Vansh had been staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her own pupils widened, and felt as if she was being pulled closer towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A habit she seemed to be developing of late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether it was him merely looking at her, or exchanging a few words, Riddhima often felt as if she were cast under a spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bewitchment seemed to intensify whenever he held her in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing close enough for their noses to brush against each other, the tip of Riddhima’s fingers curled and uncurled themselves against his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, tilted her head, and waited for him to make the first move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rested his forehead against hers, and his fingers dug deeper into her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed her against himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wet drops from the fringes of his hair traveled down to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima smiled at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, and was pleased to see Vansh so close to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed he was holding himself back when he didn’t need to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking matters into her own hands, she brushed her lips against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taken aback by her gesture surely, but she could also see that a more primal part of him relished it. It was all in his eyes, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hide it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was mighty pleased to get a glimpse, but she wanted a full proper introduction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her fingers through the back of his hair, and nestled them there. She wanted to be able to tug at the roots with varying force whenever she pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swiped her tongue at his bottom lip, and it shook him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was electrifying indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vansh once again, hovered between wanting her, and controlling himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if to stifle his desire, he pushed her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he thought some distance would stop her, he was sorely mistaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping her eyes locked with his, Riddhima pulled her dupatta off, stepped backwards till she hit the edge of the bed, and then laid atop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could practically hear Vansh’s mind ticking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most importantly, he knew exactly what she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a matter of if he wanted the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima was dejected when Vansh headed towards the door instead of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The back of her eyes burned, and she wanted to do nothing more than to throw all the pillows at his retreating back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would have too if he hadn’t paused at the doorway, closed the door, and made sure to lock it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a momentary pause before he turned around, and revealed his unfiltered, raw desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was Riddhima’s turn to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being so preoccupied with his hair, and lips, Riddhima hadn’t realized just how much skin he was showing tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three buttons open, but not enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima held her breath, when he put his arms either side of her, and leaned over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, as his forehead hit the side of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cool skin, against her hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest rose and fell, as she felt his lips part open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was no kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even a peck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a peek, and saw him carefully remove her earrings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was moments away from taunting him about being so slow, when Vansh gripped her by the back of her neck, and pulled her in for the kiss that she was so desperately waiting for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His kiss was exactly like him: rough, heated, and just a tad bit forceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the passion?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh the passion was something that she would have never been able to imagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she’s glad for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would much rather experience it for herself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>